Talk:Singularity (Multiverse)
Naming What should be her Universe designation? she is called a Singularity, a pocket universe, so should she be just Singularity or have her own TRN(now that we aren't using the BW)? or should we wait for more to be reveald in the A-Force book?(SunGodKizaru (talk) 09:46, March 31, 2016 (UTC)) :I disagree with the proposed name change to Earth-15513, as SunGodKizaru stated, identifies Singularity as a universe unto herself, thus I support the notion of a unique TRN similar to what was previously done with Ms. America. -- Annabell (talk) 01:39, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe Singularity (Multiverse), since she is an universe? The only problem with this is that it seems there are some alternate versions of her... ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 01:48, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I considered that as well and the potential alternate version in a video game is definitely an issue with potentially simply calling her "Multiverse". -- Annabell (talk) 01:57, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::They also made alternates of America in Video games and we just listed it as the same one since there is only one, we can assume the same with Singularity, well I guess it doesn't hurt to let this A-Force arc end, her and the Anti thing seems to be the same, so it will eventually be explained(I hope). (SunGodKizaru (talk) 11:22, April 1, 2016 (UTC)) :::::Yeah, I saw it. It's very odd to think she would turn into a LEGO. XD But I play Kingdom Hearts, so it's not that odd at all. Well, I think there's no problem in moving her page to Singularity (Multiverse) and create a page for her video game iteration with the game's reality designation. It's kinda like we do with alternate reality characters that have traveled to another reality and then said reality diverges and create another version of them using this new reality's designation (like it was explained on the discussion about Battleworld's domains). The same thing should be done with America as it's the same case. The only exception is Shuma-Gorath, because he inhabits all dimensions at the same time (after all he's a Many-Angled One). There's only one alternate version of him that needs to be kept apart as it involves Earth X. :::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 23:55, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Only to clarify, I believe this is valid because Miss America entered the common Multiverse and Singularity was an universe turned into a sentient being that now inhabits another universe, so I think they are now likely to be affected by the effects of the common universe/multiverse, like its natural inhabitants. ::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:01, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think it makes zero sense to merge the Future Fight version. The comic character is only one being in the whole multiverse, at least that's what's been implied until now I guess. But that doesn't apply to other media. Adaptation in games, movies and cartoons are not LITERALLY alternate universes from the comics, that's just how we like to call here. CaptainWiccan (talk) 00:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC)